


Part 2: The Friend Zone

by Yagamisan



Series: Don't belong to anyone [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagamisan/pseuds/Yagamisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has some ideas as to where Mia should be looking for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 2: The Friend Zone

\- Just to be clear, I said as me and Stiles sat down on the ground next to Scott and Allison, I don’t consider myself as being in the friendzone with you. You know, I don’t fancy you or anything.  
Stiles smiled.  
\- Great, ‘cause…  
\- I mean, I interrupted, unless you’re interested, ‘cause I could totally start thinking about you in that way.  
He looked a bit confused, and then we both started laughing.  
\- I’ll let you know if I ever fall in love with you, he said.  
The topic of friend-zoning had come up earlier that day as we left school to go hang out in the park. Lydia had made Stiles carry her stuff for her, it wasn’t the first time that happened, and then she quickly left to go hang out with her new boyfriend. Scott said something about Stiles being whipped and in the friend zone. Me and Stiles had argued that there is no such thing as the friend zone, just unrequited love. And yes, it sucked being in the position of loving someone who would never feel the same, but talking about a friend zone was putting the blame on Lydia.  
\- Ice cream, anyone? Scott said and looked over to the stand in the corner of the park.  
We all nodded and he and Stiles got up to go get us some. Allison smiled at me with anticipation.  
\- So…? she said.  
I genuinely didn’t understand what she meant, so I just stared at her.  
\- You and Stiles…!  
I couldn’t help but laugh a little.  
\- Allison, did you not hear our conversation just now? We’re not in love.  
\- Oh, that’s just words, Allison said with a hand gesture, you guys should totally date!  
I was just about to tell her I was already seeing someone when my phone made a sound.  
\- Speak of the devil, I mumbled as I read the text message from Peter.  
“Where are you? Do you want to hang out?”  
I know we had decided to tell people we were dating, but I wasn’t really comfortable with bringing Peter to hang out with the four of us. It would just be weird. It hit me that Stiles must have figured out what was going on, but still hadn’t told Scott and Allison about it. I looked over at him as he stood in the queue for ice cream. Everyone always assumed Allison was my best friend, because we were girls, hanging out in the same group, but I always considered Stiles to be my closest companion. I should talk to him about all this Peter business before I told everyone else. It was important to me that he understood, and accepted it.  
“Still in school. I’ll call you later.”  
Allison was still staring at me, waiting for some kind of answer to her strange accusations.  
\- There is nothing going on between me and Stiles, I assured her.  
\- Don’t you think he’s cute? she said and her smile widened.  
\- Allison, stop trying to make Miles happen.  
“Miles” was the combination of our first names, Mia and Stiles. “Scallison” was already a thing, and Stiles had been trying to make “Stydia” catch on, something Lydia wasn’t really comfortable with.  
\- Come on, you’re perfect for eachother!  
Luckily, Scott and Stiles returned with the ice cream, and Allison let it go for now.  
\- I got you chocolate, Scott said to Allison, it’s your favorite, right?  
Stiles looked at the cone he got me and handed it to me.  
\- Uhm, I got you strawberry, ‘cause… I like strawberry. Don’t you?  
I giggled.  
\- Sure, darling.  
I gave Allison a meaning look as I said the last word and took the cone.  
After hanging out in the park for a good three hours, we decided to go home. Well, Allison went home with Scott and Stiles asked if I needed a ride.  
\- Sure, I said cheeringly.  
\- To where? he asked with a very serious face.  
His lack of laughter in his voice, the little giggle that was always at the tip of his tongue, made me a little worried.  
\- Uhm… Home?  
\- You sure?  
I suddenly realized he wanted to talk about yesterday, when he had called me when I was with Peter. We got into his car.  
\- Look, Stiles, I’ve been meaning to tell you, and the others, but I didn’t know what to say. It hasn’t been… official.  
He just looked at me and waited for me to continue.  
\- So… yeah, I’m… me and Peter are seeing each other.  
His eyes widened. Of course he had already figured it out, but I guess hearing me say it was different.  
\- Why? he finally said.  
\- It just… happened.  
\- No, Mia, one night stands happen. Failing history “just happens”…  
\- I still can’t believe you messed up that test.  
\- …dating doesn’t just happen!  
\- Well, I didn’t plan for it, okay?  
Stiles put his hand on his face.  
\- What… how… How did you even meet?  
My phone rang, the ringtone was some old rock thing that Peter had downloaded, so I knew it was him calling. I declined.  
\- Was that him?  
I nodded.  
\- Why does it feel like I’ve been cheating? I asked, why is it so upsetting that I’m dating someone?  
Stiles twitched.  
\- Someone?! It’s not someone, it’s Peter “The flipping Devil” Hale, okay?!  
I shrugged.  
\- He’s not that bad.  
Stiles looked as if he wanted to punch me, or at least tell me to leave his car. But he took a couple of deep breaths and started the car.  
\- I guess it’s up to you, he said, but be careful.

Stiles dropped me off a block from Peters place.  
\- Remember what I told you yesterday, he said, if you need me to come get you, just call me.  
It hit me that Stiles probably thought yesterday had been the first time I was with Peter. I wondered how he would react if he knew this had been going on for two months.  
\- I promise, I said, see you tomorrow.  
I got out of the car and started walking, and then my phone rang again. The same old rock tune.  
\- Yeah?  
\- Hey, it’s Peter.  
\- I know, you adjusted the ringtone, remember?  
\- Right, yeah. Are you coming over tonight?  
\- I’m on my way right now.  
He got silent for a while.  
\- Good, just give me time to get rid of all of my mistresses.  
He held the phone away from his face.  
\- Stacy and Gloria, you need to leave now! he shouted into thin air and then turned back to the phone, they’re really upset, Mia.  
I smiled.  
\- I can see why. Are you cooking tonight?  
\- Yeah, we’re having fish.  
This was probably the longest phone conversation we had ever had. Every time he called me, ‘cause I never called him, it was just “Where are you? Are you coming over?”.  
\- Great, I’ll be there in a few minutes.


End file.
